1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye refractive power measurement apparatus for measuring eye refractive power of an eye of an examinee objectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is an eye refractive power measurement apparatus which projects spot-shaped measurement light onto a fundus via a central pupillary portion and photo-receives the light reflected from the fundus via a peripheral pupillary portion and a ring-shaped aperture (opening) which is arranged at an optically conjugate position with a pupil using a two-dimensional photodetector or the like to obtain eye refractive power based on a photo-receiving result thereof.
In the conventional apparatus, however, there is a case where scattered light generated due to a crystalline lens, a cornea and the like has an influence on measurement. Especially in the case of measuring a myopic eye with a high diopter, the scattered light exerts greater influence since it is collected into the center part of a photo-receiving surface of the photodetector.